The Smallest of Things
by KarineNachigeru
Summary: CoWritten with Cruel EffluviumS. It all started with those damn matching pajamas.


"_The Smallest Of Things…"_

It was a fairly chilly night outside, but the cold didn't bother Nowaki, especially when it meant he got the chance to share a warm, comfortable bath with his lover; Hiroki's excuse always being the same "it's cold so I'm only letting you bathe with me to keep me warm". The doctor couldn't complain though, he'd accept any made up excuse to share a moment of intimate closeness with the professor, because it was those moments he cherished more than anything else in the world...except for maybe the tiny, surprise moments that left him feeling happy all day. Such as what he had in mind at that very moment, but was debating whether or not he should go through with it.

His midnight blue eyes were watching Hiroki button up his pajamas top (a set he'd bought to match his own, as much as it embarrassed the other when he presented the set to him), but what kept grabbing Nowaki's attention were the little droplets of water falling off the end of his lover's strands of hair and down the back of his nape...he really wanted to dry that hair, for multiple reason. One, the last thing he wanted was for Hiroki to catch a cold, and two, he loved rubbing a towel all over it and watching as it disheveled his lover's appearance to make him look absolutely adorable. Yeah, he definitely wanted to dry it...and he couldn't resist any the towel he had over his shoulders off, Nowaki nonchalantly approached his lover, who was sitting against the edge of the bed, and sat down next to him, gently plopping the towel over Hiroki's head. Before the brunet had a chance to ask what the hell he was doing, Nowaki began to message the towel over the other man's hair, humming pleasantly to himself as he did so.

As much as he would deny it if ever asked directly, Hiro truly did love it when he and Nowaki shared simple intimate moments like these. Despite him justifying it as him just 'being cold' and wanting Nowaki to warm him. He knew better, and if he was honest with himself he would have to admit that he valued their time together as much as Nowaki did, if not more. But mind you he would deny this fact to his grave if ever asked about it. 'Che whats wrong with me? Why cant I ever stay composed around this man?' Hiroki wondered. It was true ever since that fateful day in the park this man had managed to completely throw him off. He was unpredictable, always ziging when Hiro was sure he would zag. And the man was just so goddamn tolerant and loving despite everything Hiro had put him through. Yes, he was very aware that he was horrid when it came to expressing his emotions and more so when it came to his feelings for Nowaki.

Hiroki let out a sigh as he began to button up his pajamas. The same pajamas that Nowaki had bought them as a present of sorts to celebrate their ten year mark as lovers. Hiro really did love these pajamas because most importantly they were warm and comfortable, as his business side would surely claim if asked. But more so they were precious because they were chosen with love and they matched those of his beloveds. That was special to him ,and though he wouldn't say it out loud the day Nowaki had brought them home had been one of his fondest memories for some time now.

That day had been much the same as any before it, and as per their routine Hiroki had been the first to return. Although it was still later than usual, the school where he taught was having their finals and he felt it especially important that the senior class he taught was well prepared for them. It was their last year before entering the real world and tackling the harsh realities that were sure to face them out there, and Hiro wanted to do all he could to help make the transition easier for as many as he could. You couldn't tell from looking at him, or even from watching one of his class lessons, but Hiro honestly loved teaching and he loved his students. He wanted the best for them, and that was a main reason why he pushed them so hard. And it was also the reason he had returned so late that night, stifling a yawn as he pushed his key into the lock and opened the door to their home. He was exhausted, but still he had much to do and he really wanted to wait for Nowaki. They didn't get as much time together as he would have liked and the small moments they did get after their respective jobs were over was becoming less and less. There was not much that could be done for it though, as much as he loathed that, he dealt with it, because he loved Nowaki and the other man had already done so much mire for him then he could ever repay.

'Hmm…Nowaki should be home in just over an hour, maybe I can finish those practice exam sheets while I wait?' he mused as he set his suitcase and laptop on the dinning room table, make himself a cup of coffee, and set to work. He had no idea how much time had passed, or when exactly it was that he had fallen asleep. But the next thing he was aware of was a large warm hand on his head, rousing him from his seemingly uncomfortable position sprawled along the table top. 'Mmmm Nowa?' he mumbled sleepily.

Mnay could guess how the story went from their Nowaki smiled out his usual 'Tadama! (I'm home) and Hiro gave his typically, albeit drowsing 'Welcome Back' and once the awkwardness has subsided Nowki had pulled two items from his shopping bag which had gone unnoticed by Hiro up until that point. He may have scolded Nowaki at the time for being to sentimental and wasting money. But even then his eyes had betrayed him, his tone had lacked any real bite and he had once again found himself being swept away by the entity that was Nowaki.

'Honestly, when it comes to that man I am entirely unable to resist him…'he sighed, closing his eyes as he reminisced. Only to be startled from his reverie a few short moments later but the one who so preoccupied his thoughts. Almost out of reflex his arms had shoty up and grasped Nowaki's but they simple hung there after that, his eyes which had widened with surprise at first had slowly slid down, nearly closed as he gave into the gentle feeling of Nowaki's hand on his head. 'There you go again…sweeping me way like that…' he breathed no more than a whisper as he eyes finally shut and he leaned into the touch even more. Allowing himself to be lost in the sensation as a contented and happy sigh next left his lips.

Lifting his eyebrows curiously when he heard Hiroki mumble very softly to himself, Nowaki stopped humming, smiling just a little more to himself than usual; he'd felt his lover lean into his touch, and he liked that the older man had his hands on his wrists. Being able to dry the other's hair was one thing, but to be held, however lightly, made it all the more an enjoyable experience. Unable to withhold his curiosity any longer, and just really wanting to start a dialog between the two of them so he could hear his lover speak to him (how he loved the sound of Hiroki's voice), Nowaki asked very softly, and very sweetly, "What was that? I didn't hear you, Hiro-san~"

Hiroki's head shot up in surprise for he hadn't even realized he had said the words aloud and now his face was turning red at impressive rate. "I didn't say anything!" he exclaimed defensively, averting his eyes from Nowaki in a vain attempt to hide his ever reddening cheeks. 'Damn, I almost how I truly feel around him slip out…' Hiroki thought worriedly, he felt it was bad enough this man had such a hold on him, but if he were to become fully aware of said hold. He shuddered at the thought.

The reaction he'd gotten from his question was almost treat enough to let the fact that his lover had peaked his interest slide, but Nowaki was now more curious than ever, and he couldn't help but feel a little selfish deep down and want more of Hiroki's embarrassed responses. It was just too damn cute to resist. Pausing in his movements and simply letting his hand rest atop the professor's head over the towel, the doctor leaned forward a little so he was that much closer to his lover, trying not to smile /too/ much as he said, "Come on, Hiro-san, I /know/ you said /something/...I couldn't hear you so I need you to say it a little louder this time."

"You must be imagining things." he claimed crossing his arms and looking away, desperate for Nowaki to drop the subject. He closed his eyes and took a breath before daring a peek at the other man. And just as he had suspected Nowaki was giving him that far to patient 'I'll wait because no matter how long it may take, I know you'll tell me' look of his. Hiroki found his eyebrow twitching a bit in annoyance 'damn perfect Nowaki' he thought in an irritated manner. Truth was he was afraid that if his lover continued to pressure him that he would in fact, spill his guts, so to speak.

"Nowaki, admittedly, was little conflicted inside. On the one hand he wanted to respect his lover's privacy and just let him keep whatever it was to himself, but the more childish side of him, the one that only came up during moments like this when Hiroki was being too damn adorable, was telling him to push; he felt like if he did just a little bit more he'd get the smaller man to say whatever it was aloud. And when he did, whatever Hiroki had to say would probably make him melt with happiness, he was sure of it. That alone made his decision for him. "I don't imagine things, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, an odd sort of conviction in his voice that almost sounded as if he knew whatever the other man was hiding already. "Unless it's a day dream, I don't imagine things, especially when it comes to you."

Hiroki blinked owlishly for a moment his cheeks rapidly starting to resemble a tomato in color as Nowaki's words rang through his ears. Normally at a time like this Hiroki would have simple called his lover an idiot and thrown a pillow, book or the nearest projectile he could find. But right now he just couldn't do it, not with Nowaki's eyes shinning with such honest admiration and when he had just said something so perfectly cheesy and yet utterly wonderful to him. "baka…how could you say something like that and expect me to not respond?" he murmured through the hand the was currently covering his face. Heaving as heavy sigh, Hiroki steeled himself for what he was about to say with a deep intake of breath. "What I said was you somehow always manage to…" he started out strong, then began to falter, his voice losing its confidence as a hint of embarrassment took its place "..sweep me away…" he finished lamely. "Its like I'm completely at your mercy, like a leaf swept along by the wind…." he added relating it to something familiar to him.

Nowaki was honestly surprised to hear this, having thought of a few things that the older man was going to say, but this was not one of them. However, he couldn't, even a little bit, say that he wasn't pleased; it made him almost sickeningly happy that he could 'sweep' Hiroki away. Not because of a 'I have the power' sort of thing, but more along the lines of 'he loves me enough that I'm capable of doing that' thing instead. The smile on Nowaki's face at that moment couldn't be broken, even if lightning shot through the roof and struck , he couldn't help but love the fact that Hiroki had worded his feelings in a way that related to his name, the only thing (other than being on equal ground with his lover) that made him stop and think; it really touched him, that simple phrasing. Wrapping his arms around the professor's neck and pulling him close, smiling endlessly into his hair, Nowaki whispered, "Hiro-san, I hope you know that, once caught in that wind, you dance beautifully as its partner, and not as something it controls."

Hirokis face reddened slightly at the unexpected reply. 'How do I even respond to that?' he wondered. Typical Nowaki, saying something so utterly sappy and incredibly touching at the same time. Giving up on trying to formulate a reply, Hiroki simply settle further into the other mans embrace, taking in his beloveds sent and the comfort of his proximity. Gradually, he brought his arms up to settle on Nowaki's body, one on hi back, the other sliding its way into his raven hair.

"Sighing softly when he felt Hiroki's fingers slide gently through his hair, Nowaki pulled back just enough to stare into his lover's face, trying not to let his face break from how much he was smiling...but it wasn't easy; when you were /this/ happy it was difficult to keep all of that from exploding out of you like a set of fireworks. "Hiro-san," he whispered softly, merely wanting to taste the name as it slid gracefully off his tongue...his favorite flavor. Deciding to keep the moment innocent and sweet he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hiroki's, but only in a chaste, loving kiss, trying to express even and ounce of the happiness he felt at that moment.

Hiroki's face was adorned with that rare, reserved-only-for-Nowaki, expression of shy and honest love. Whenever his lover kissed him, he always felt weak kneed. As if he could collapse from pure joy at any moment. And it was during rare times such as these that he found himself acting most peculiarly. Such as now, when he felt the sudden urge to recapture the taste and feel of Nowaki's lips on his on. It was also these moments that he, more often than not, would lose himself to. Which explained why he sliding his hand across Nowaki's body to settle on his face, and was suddenly closing back in on his face as he connected his lips to his lovers, his eyes sliding closed and his body molding to the other mans.

Nowaki'seyes spread a little wide from surprise by Hiroki's actions, but he was quick to fall into the rhythm of his lover's actions, relaxing his eyes until they shut in pure bliss for the moment. Trying not to smile as their lips melded together in a progressively passionate kiss, he found a way to do so by distracting himself with his hands, gently moving his fingertips over the contour of the smaller man's back; there was something about that ridge that went right down the middle that he loved to feel out. If it was a geometric shape it'd be his favourite, and Nowaki was so interested in what he was feeling that he unconsciously hummed into Hiroki's kiss.

Hiroki quickly became lost in it all, the gentle pressure of his lovers lips on his own, the feel of said mans hand roaming the expanse of his back, exploring it as if it were some new undiscovered treasure. And for a few blissful moments all seemed perfect and right with his world.

Until, that is, a subtly humming shattered the serenity of it all. At the sound Hiroki's eyes slide open, only to slide into an annoyed glare mere seconds later as it was revealed to him that his lover was practically singing against his mouth. His brow twitched as he gradually pulled away from Nowaki. "Your enjoying this far too much…" he stated, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes. "I've obviously spoiled you today." he added turning to the side and half opening one eye to glance at the other man, an light teasing tone coating his words as he peaked at the man though his one half lidded eye.

Nowaki's expression changed from pure bliss to an almost comical look of horror; he had not anticipated any of his actions making Hiroki displeased. Furrowing his brow, unknowingly pouting his lips ever so slightly, the larger man leaned forward on the palms of his hands and practically begged, like a puppy would from its owner, that he be forgiven for whatever he did that his lover didn't like. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san," he said in a way that could almost be a whine, but more like an apology. "I didn't mean to make you angry, or think you've spoiled me. Please, I'll be good?"

Hiroki try to keep his face an emotionless mask. He really did, and for about five agonizingly long minutes he did. But that was all he could manage before his mask shattered and his face split into a large grin. Soon followed by true, heartfelt laughter. He couldn't help it, that reaction was just too damn cute and so typical of Nowaki that it utterly destroyed his plans to tease his lover.

He couldn't do it, not with the other man looking so pitiful, like a lost puppy. And most certainly not when he was doubled over and gasping for breath from laughing to hard. ".pft! .ahhhahahaha Nowa…ahahah...Nowaki! You dolt! I was just kidding, you don't need to be so worried!" Hiroki managed to say between gasping breaths of laughter that had brought tears of mirth to his eyes.

Nowaki's entire expression was completely candid, as if he'd just been caught in the middle of a practical joke and only /now/ realized it; but unlike most people, who might become offended, there was only one thing he concentrated on. And that was the sound of Hiroki's laughter, and the joy he felt that he was the one that had brought that beautiful sound out of his lover. Smiling, Nowaki flopped against the bed and easily scooped Hiroki into his arms, his face being hidden against the top of the older man's disheveled hair. "You're so cute when you laugh," was all he could say, too overcome with his love of Hiroki to think of much else.

"You dolt!" Hiroki huffed into his lovers chest.'…but I guess I should be used to this by now' he relented with a sigh, feeling a familiar heat rise to his cheeks. Hiroki shifted his position on Nowaki's chest slightly to get more comfortable, and when he did the light of the digital display of their alarm caught his attention. He stared at the device for a few long, contemplative minutes before his eyes widened almost comically. "Nowaki! ITS FOUR AM! You distracted me, I have work in a few hours. I need sleep now!" he exclaimed, rolling in a frantic manner to turn off the beside light before scrambling under the covers in a dramatic and amusing way.

Blinking in a comical way at the alarm clock as he merely sat there, allowing his lover to fling all over the place to get himself situated in their bed, Nowaki eventually brought his gaze to Hiroki through the thick layer of darkness that suddenly cloaked them with the removal of light. Smiling tenderly as his irises adjusted, he noticed, even in the dark, how his beloved's ears were tipped pink with abashment, and couldn't help himself. Shifting so that he was under the covers with Hiroki, he gently wrapped the smaller man in his embrace and snuggled his face against the top of his head, hoping that his calming heart beat could be felt against the other's back."Goodnight, Hiro-san," he whispered sweetly, feeling like the happiest man in the world to be there that night, with this beautiful man in his arms, and fell asleep with the kindest of expressions on his face. The only thing Nowaki could regret...was that they had to be awake in a few hours.


End file.
